Zootopia: North Atlantic Treaty Organization
by Panzer Of The Lake
Summary: In 2021, NATO forces found a portal into Zootopia, but did not make first contact due to the Night Howler Crisis. Now, in 2022, with human weapons spreading through Zootopian terrorist groups, NATO will have to interfere. Heavily. (Human OC x Zootopian OC)


Human time period: 11/11/2022 A.D (Anno Domini), Docks of Sahara Square. 0100 Hours

Zootopian time period: 11/11/2062 A.E (After Evolution)

"_Alright everyone, you know the plan" Said the woman as the convoy of 4 Mercedes G-Wagens, followed by 2 Utility Vans moves along the now empty streets of Sahara Squares's dock area. Much of the docks had been abandoned a long time ago, and by this time of night none of the workers that could usually be found by the docks were anywhere in sight. Nonetheless, as the vehicle stopped and most of their occupants dismounted, it was quite clear that they didn't want to be identified. The occupants, which were obviously some sort of police force or perhaps even a military force were all wearing dark uniforms with balaclavas and helmets, only marked by a dagger-like symbol on their right shoulder patches, and a rank marking on their left shoulder that was followed by a peculiar compass like symbol with the inscription 'NATO'. They were also heavily armed, with some carrying H&K MP5s, and some carrying H&K G36s_

"_Alright Kommandos, this is it. Alpha Squad is preparing to breach through the back entrance, we go in loud through the front. I expect this to be done efficiently and quickly, just as we are known for" The Woman was about 5'11 in height, and wore a beret cap instead of a helmet. Her ginger coloured hair was barely visible, and the eye-holes in her balaclava showed a set of blue-green eyes with dotted freckles and tanned skin around them. She spoke with purpose in a voice that carried a clear German accent. Of course, the sentient beings of this World had no clue as to what 'German' was, for they had never heard of it, nor had they ever seen the creatures that hailed from where Germany was located. The creatures in question, were called 'Humans'_

"_Breach!" She ordered. Immediately, one of her squadmates rushed forward and kicked the entrance door_ _open. There was a cry of surprise that was cut short as a 5.56x45mm NATO round slammed into the skull of the wolf that had cried out. The silencer of the G36 that had fired the shot ensured that they weren't heard._

_The Kommando Spezialkräfte squad stormed ahead, clearing out rooms in the long hall as they went along "Hostiles! 13'o clock!" The squad leader shouted out as two cheetahs, both armed with some sort of locally made submachine gun peeked out of their covers and fired a burst at the Kommandos. For their part, the Kommandos stood their ground, only one of them was hit, and their ballistic vest had stopped the round from penetrating through flesh. The leading members of the squad fired supressive fire towards the Cheetahs, allowing two others to advance and shoot the Cheetahs. The Cheetahs soon met their brutal end at the end of the barrels of the soldier's guns, as they were both killed from precise controlled bursts. The squad advanced ahead, soon coming to the main warehouse._

"_These...terrorists are poorly trained, that I can tell" the squad leader thought to herself. The defending mammals had all crowded around the very middle of the warehouse, doing something similar to what you'd see in an action movie when the characters try to form some sort of defensive circle. "Perfect. Killbox them" The squad leader said into the squad radio. There was an echo of 'affirmative' as the squad members all took cover before opening fire into the group. It was a massacre, and soon enough, the all clear was given. The warehouse had been cleared out of all hostiles, in a span of only 15 minutes. _

"_This is Oberleutenant Rundsted. Cargo is secure, hostiles in the southern sector have been cleared. What's your status Foxtrot squad?" The squad leader said into her radio. Her voice as commanding and objective as usual._

"_This is Oberleutenant Schmidt. Our sector has been cleared as well. Utility vans have been cleared for pickup" The voice on the other end announced._

"_Good. You all know the procedure when dealing with captured weapons. Rundsted out" _

_. . . . . _

"Officer Hopps And Officer Wilde? I was told you were first on scene?" A voice asked, the voice had a slightly twangy accent to it that Judy couldn't quite identify. Judy turned around to see who the voice belonged to. A Wolf. About 6'6, with what could be considered as fairly standard for a wolf, with white-black fur and chocolate coloured brown eyes and some blonde coloured fur on his head . Something just felt a bit...off about the Wolf. But then again, something always felt off about these ZBI types.

Judy nodded "That's right, we got here at 0600 this morning" she winced "Looks...grim, doesn't it?" Judy had almost puked once she came into the warehouse. She had seen corpses before of course. But it never got less disturbing

"Hey, nothing you could've done, carrots" A sly handsome voice said as a Red Fox approached. Officer Nick Wilde. "And who might you be?" He questioned as he looked up at the Wolf

"Jon Wolf Jovi, ZBI. Pleasure to meet the city's heroes " The Wolf introduced himself, suppressing a dumb grin. He'd gotten to give himself that ridiculous name when picking his Zootopian Infiltration name. Jon pulled out his notepad, he was eager to just get the incompetent ZBI investigating out of the way to make it look like he tried and just archive the case so his pencil pusher commanders could just continue to go about spying on Zootopians. "So-" before Jon could question the first-on-scene officers, he was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Jon! You gotta check this out" The deep female voice called to him as a curvy looking Mountain Lioness, about 7'6 tall approached him. His Zootopian partner, Lyla Felisburg

"If you'll excuse me, officers" Jon said politely as he turned and walked over to his partner "Ly? What've you got?" Jon was already bracing himself. If they'd found something else...it could only mean bad business for NATO task force ZMF

"Look what I've found!" The enthusiastic Mountain Lioness held up a plastic evidence bag. Jon had to control himself so as not to gasp or show any signs of any particular emotion. A NATO Compass Rose patch. Judging by the ripping around it, it must have been torn off someone's uniform by a bullet, an almost perfect rip, leaving most of the patch completely intact. Jon looked up at her, putting on his best 'And?' look

Lyla's ears flattened against her head, which actually made Jon feel bad. She was enthusiastic, and making the cute Mountain Lioness feel bad actually made him feel bad too. "Well, admittedly, we don't know what 'NATO' is" she peeled up again "But maybe we could find out, if we investigated further into it"

"Yes...maybe...what did the coroner say?" Jon changed the topic as subtly as he could

"It's quite interesting actually" Lyla's face changed to mild confusion and wonder. "Bullet wounds, very precise shooting too. It was obviously done by a group, judging by how many people were killed and by the amount of bullets fired. Whichever group did it must have been really well trained"

Jon nodded. He knew all of this already of course. "And the bullets?" He asked, he also knew the answer to that. But after the scare with the patch, he had to put down his fears

"That's strange too. No markings or identification, samples couldn't identify the source of the metals used in their construction, and the caliber is weird too. 9x19mm and 5.56x45mm rounds. We don't have any weapons on the database that fire these types of ammunition..." Lyla seemed even more curious than before

"The Weapons could have been converted for use with these rounds. But why would anyone go through that kind of trouble?" Jon questioned, just to look like he was adding productive input to the discussion "Without any serial numbers on the bullets, we don't have much to go on. Any DNA evidence on that thing you found?" Jon motioned to the bag with the NATO patch

"No...it's strange. Not a single strand of fur or anything...You've been talking to the police guys though. What's your information on this group? Why would anyone target them?"

"Well, these guys are...were the fangs of Sahara. A pred superiority group, infamous for suicide attacks in which they used Night Howler in their own members" Jon said with a shrug "As far as we know...these were the last of them"

Lyla winced, she almost felt like a failure at the fact that Night Howler was still around. But then again, she worked in the homicide department. "Well...if that's the case, why wasn't any Night Howler found?"

"I think...the rival group that attacked them may have taken it" Jon winced. He knew for a fact that there had been no Night Howler here, but he had to lead the case away from discovering anything on NATO

"And we don't have anything on the rival group at all..." Lyla said, looking as miserable as Jon had ever seen her

Jon sighed and faked a grimace "Yeah. Well, looks like we're just gonna have to do some researching on 'NATO' and fill out some paperwork. Not much else to do..." his grimace became more real when 'paperwork' was mentioned

. . . . .

"Nothing! I swear! How can there be nothing at all in the property records!? Clearly they'd need a factory for their munitions! But there's nothing!" Lyla roared out in frustration

"Hey, come on Ly. At least we can investigate the 'Natural Alternative Tea Organization' tomorrow" Jon gave her a sarcastic grin and placed his right hand- paw on top of her larger one

Lyla couldn't keep the grin off her face "Who would've guessed that a bunch of hippies were actually a terrorist group" She Giggled

Jon's heart throbbed as he looked at the beautiful Mountain Lioness, he had been meaning to ask her out on a date. But...his superiors had made it clear that he was not to get involved in a romantic relationship. And most people back on Earth would've called him a zoophile just for thinking about this. Jon sighed and took his paw away from hers. He could swear that a disappointed look crossed her face "You should head home, Ly. I'll clean up and put all this stuff away" he said softly

Lyla rolled her eyes "Jonny, you don't have to-"

"Shut up. I'll clean up" Jon stood up and began collecting the papers, however, he was shortly interrupted by running into a wall of fur. Or rather, a wall of fur pulling him towards it

"Thanks Jon. You're honestly such a great Wolf" Lyla spoke softly as she pulled him into a hug

Jon just stood there in disbelief for a few seconds, before awkwardly hugging the larger predator back. The hug was ended after about a minute, a flustered looking Lyla looked down at him, she had realized that she had exaggerated a little.

"A-anyway. I'm gonna get going" She let go of him and quickly hurried off

Jon just stood there awkwardly for a moment

"Man, you just completely redefined the meaning of 'Getting some pussy'" said a Midwestern American accented voice from behind him, a hyena, who just happened to be the disguised human operative in narcotics

"Shut the fuck up Matt"

. . . . .

"If one were to hear the discussion that was currently happening in the war room of this facility...they'd think that it was filled with tantrum throwing toddlers" Brigadier General Churchill humorously thought to himself, as he looked upon his colleagues, who were all arguing and trying to pin the blame of the 'patch evidence incident' as it was being called on the young German Lieutenant in the room, for her part,Oberstleutenant Rundsted was defending herself valiantly

"We should send you back to Earth to get court marshalled, kid!" Yelled Major Allens from the US Army at the German Lieutenant

"Perhaps it is you who should be court marshalled, Major. After all, every field officer has placed an order for unmarked uniforms, which have yet to arrive. As the logistics commander, you are responsible for that, Major Allens" Churchill finally interrupted, causing silence to fall into the room

Allens for his part looked surprised, insulted and ashamed at the same time.

"That sort of thing happens in combat sometimes, Major. Nothing that could be done then. Nothing that can be done now. We should instead focus on the issue at hand. The shipment of weapons captured from the group known as the 'Fangs of Sahara'" Churchill said evenly "Oberstleutenant. Dismissed"

Oberstleutenant Erika Rundsted stood up, saluted and left the room

"Major DeLaverre, your team has come up with a report on the captured weaponry?"

"Oui, Sir" The Frenchwoman replied, the holographic screen in the room lit up into view, with images of multiple AK-47s with follow up photographs of their ammunition and serial numbers "Ourr reesults...have proved that the weapons do indeed come from Earrth" the Frenchwoman spoke, causing a murmur to run through the room "The serrial numbers range from the times of the Korrean War to the Firrst Gulf War. Some are Soviet made, some arre Chinese made. As of rright now, we have suspicions of both Russian and Chinese interference, as they are both infamous for the sale of weapons to small nations and terrorist organizations. Howeverr, our scans show no signs of another Earth-Zootopia portal being open. Of course, it may be that theirr portal facilities are burried to deep underground for our scans to be able to detect, much like our own is too deep underground forr the Zoootopians to deetect" Major DeLaverre concluded

Brigadier General Churchill sighed. More on his plate, yet again. The Earth-Zootopia portal had been discovered in early 2021 by forces of Battlegroup Lithuania, a part of NATO's Enhanced Forward Response forces, and they had chosen not to initiate first contact due to the ongoing Night Howler crisis, which surely would have caused suspicion against the suddenly appearing humans. As of right now, they had been waiting for the tensions of that incident to diminish before making first contact. But with human weapons on the loose, it seemed that first contact might have to wait even longer...

_. . . . ._

_**(A/N) Thank you for reading this! It has been a long time since I've last written any fanfiction, and I do believe that I have gotten somewhat rusty at it. However, as I don't deal very well with constructive criticism (and I'm aware of how whiny this will sound) I ask that you be ...gentle, when leaving feedback. Suggestions for plot lines and characters are always appreciated, and so are questions. Thank you very much for reading. This is Panzer Of The Lake. signing out for this chapter...**_


End file.
